User blog:NovaTsukimori/Collector's Pack: Duelist of Darkness Version (Introducing Link Impure Monsters)
New rules regarding Impure Monsters, particularly the introduction of Link Monster/Impure Monster hybrids. 'How to Summon' Link Impure Monsters are both Link Monsters and Impure Monsters, and the only Impure Monsters that are stored in the Extra Deck (besides Impure Monsters that are Pendulum Monsters and placed in the Extra Deck via Pendulum Monster rules). To Summon a Link Impure Monster, you have to take the highest Link Rating of a Link Monster and a number of monsters you control. Their total number must subtract, then you Link Summon your Link Impure Monster from your face-down Extra Deck to your Extra Monster Zone or one of your Zones a Link Monster Points to. As per the usual for Link Summoning, you must send monsters you control to the GY. Since this is a Link Summon, certain effects work with it, like " ". Much like a standard Link Summon, using Link Monsters of higher Link Ratings can reduce the number of monsters used. E.g.: Send this Link-5 Solar Wind Surfer + 1 monster like this DOCS Sailor to the GY, or technically "-", and you can Summon this Link-4 Hypernova Dragon. CPD2-JP008 - R Solar Wind Surfer LIGHT/Cyberse/Link/Effect 1000/LINK-5 Link Arrows: Left, Top, Bottom, Bottom-Right, Right 2+ monsters Gains ATK equal to half of the combined ATK of all monsters this card points to. You can only use each of the following "Solar Wind Surfer" effects once per turn. • When this card is Link Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Cyberse monster from your hand or Deck to your Zone this card points to, but it has its effects negated. • If this Link Summoned card is sent from the field to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 Link-2 or lower Cyberse Link Monster from your Extra Deck. CPD2-JP001 - C DOCS Sailor WATER/Cyberse/Effect Level 3 300/1400 If this card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 Level 3 or lower Cyberse monster in your GY, except "DOCS Sailor"; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "DOCS Sailor" once per Duel. CPD2-JP007 - UR/UtR/CR Hypernova Dragon FIRE/Cyberse/Link/Impure/Effect 2500/LINK-4 Link Arrows: Left, Top, Bottom, Right 1 Link-5 or higher Link Monster - 1+ monsters If this card is face-up in your Outer Deck, you can Impure Summon this card using 2 or more monsters you control as Materials. No Effects Revealed Today 'How it works on the field' As part-Link Monster, when Link Summoned, it works like any other Link Monster. It has Arrows that points to Zones for effects to work on them. It can also help players Summon more monsters from the Extra Deck to these Zones. When a Link Impure Monster is sent from the field to the GY, they are sent to the Outer Deck face-up instead. There, the Link Impure Monster can Impure Summon itself back to the field in any Main Monster Zone you choose. Unlike the standard Impure Summon, Impure Summoning a Link Monster is as simple as using a number of monsters equal to its Link Rating. Much like for Link Summoning, you can reduce the number of monsters you use for the Summon by using Link Monsters as materials. Since this is the only Impure Summon that does not use Levels, this is the only Impure Summon where you can use Link Monsters as materials. Impure Summoned Link Impure Monsters have their Impure Materials installed on them. Their Link Arrows still apply for Summoning out of the Extra Deck or applying its effects on the field. Category:Blog posts